The Impossible Man
The Impossible Man is the eighth episode in series 1 of the Doctor Who Fan Show. Synopsis The Doctor and Lilly meet Sherlock Holmes on a foggy morning. Sherlock explains he's trying to solve the case of a blue light that keeps appearing. People believe it's the Blue Ghost. But, the Doctor finds out it is much worse... Plot "Okay TARDIS," the Doctor says as he walks around the TARDIS. "Take me somewhere that needs my help." The TARDIS starts piloting itself. Soon, it stops. The Doctor and Lilly go outside to find they're in a chilly winter morning. The Doctor picks up a newspaper. It's the year 1891 AD. The Doctor and Lilly get back inside the TARDIS to grab coats. The Doctor puts on a Sherlock Holmes outfit. Suddenly, a man dressed in the same outfit as the Doctor walks up to him. "You must be a big fan, what's your name?" the man asked. The Doctor takes his hat off and says "I'm the Doctor." “I’m pleased to meet you Doctor, I’m Sherlock Holmes,” the man says. Lilly greets Sherlock. Sherlock says they better go inside before the blizzard. Soon, the Doctor, Lilly, and Holmes are inside. The Doctor uses his psychic paper to look like a detective. Sherlock tells the Doctor he can help him by going out to the fog. The Doctor exits the building. Holmes turns to Lilly. “I’m trying to solve the mystery of a strange light in the fog. It appears to be the Blue Ghost, a legend that lots of people fear,” explains Sherlock. Meanwhile, a man is digging a hole. It cuts to the Doctor the fog. A blue light flashes. It cuts back to Sherlock and Lilly. It cuts back to the man digging a hole. He puts a bomb in it and piles snow back on it. The man lights the bomb. It cuts back to the Doctor exploring the fog. A mailman gives the Doctor a letter from Holmes. The Doctor reads it. It explains that the light is the Blue Ghost, but it takes a bit for the Doctor to read. Suddenly, the light flashes again. The Doctor starts to look afraid. “You aren't a ghost, are you?” he asks. The light flashes once more. "You're far worse..." It cuts back to Sherlock and Lilly. It cuts to the bomb that's going to blow soon. It cuts to the Doctor's face. It cuts back to Sherlock and Lilly. It cuts to the bomb about to blow. It cuts to a faraway view of London. It explodes. It zooms in on Sherlock Holmes and Lilly running from the exploding city and they escape. "I'm glad Watson is taking a trip to Hawaii or he would be dead right now," Sherlock Holmes says. Some of London runs out of the explosion too. It cuts to the Doctor in the fog. "Sonic Screwdrivers never fail, without this, people wouldn't have had time to escape," he says. The blue light flashes again. "Come out ghost, most, roast." “Exterminate!” a voice yells. "Daleks," the Doctor says. A Dalek comes out of the fog. “I will exterminate London, where your friends live in the future, now, they will never live Doctor!" The Doctor stares at the Dalek. "I will stop you," he says. The Dalek laughs. "The Doctor can't stop us! We can stop him!" "How?" the Doctor asks. The Dalek laughs and starts shooting lasers at the Doctor. The Doctor jumps them all. Then, the Dalek stops shooting at him. "Oh," the Doctor says as if he read the Daleks mind. "The TARDIS was in London when it blew up." Meanwhile, Lilly runs back into London to find the TARDIS. She luckily finds it with a damaged outside, but a perfect inside. Holmes runs inside. "Impossible," he says. Meanwhile, the Doctor is in the fog, battling the Dalek. The Doctor sees a Dalek spaceship. He jumps on top of the Dalek. The Dalek fires at the Doctor who jumps out of the way. The Dalek's laser hits the spaceship. "That spaceship only had twenty Daleks," the Dalek says. "I am better then all of them put together!" The Dalek starts firing at the Doctor. The Doctor jumps all the lasers. Meanwhile, Lilly has told everything to Sherlock Holmes. Lilly pilots the TARDIS to the Doctor. The Doctor runs inside. He tells Lilly and Holmes about the Daleks. Sherlock Holmes says that he's a fake. The Doctor nods. Sherlock takes of his costume, he isn't Sherlock Holmes. "I am the Detective, a Time Lord," Sherlock admits. "But how did you make it to Earth?" the Doctor asks. Sherlock says he just used a spare TARDIS. The Doctor shakes his head. "A TARDIS can't get to Gallifrey, a TARDIS can't leave Gallifrey!" the Doctor says. "Well," the Detective says. "Now they can." Suddenly, the Dalek starts banging on the door. The Detective and the Doctor both pilot the TARDIS so it can be done quicker. Soon, they arrive at London yesterday. A man walks into a building. The Doctor looks in. The man is talking to a Dalek. "I don't want to do this," the Doctor tells the Detective. "You'll save hundreds," says the Detective. "Okay," the Doctor says. He blows the building up with his Sonic Screwdriver. Somehow the man lives. The Dalek doesn't. "He's going to blow London up," the Detective says. The Doctor shakes his head. "No, he won't." The Doctor and Lilly start walking towards the TARDIS. The man enters his house. The Doctor hears an explosion. He turns around; the Detective has blown the house the man entered up. The Doctor looks at the Detective. "You idiot," the Doctor says. "Go back to Gallifrey and never return!" The Detective shakes his head. "Not until I blow up the Dalek spaceship." "I'll make them leave in peace," the Doctor says. He knocks the Detective out. The Doctor goes onto the Dalek spaceship. All the Daleks look at him. "Hello Doctor," a Dalek wearing a crown says. “I am the Dalek Master.” The Doctor looks at the Dalek Master. "Leave this planet alone," the Doctor says. "Why should I do that?" the Dalek Master asks. "Because I'll make you," the Doctor says. "How?" the Dalek Master asks. "Like this," the Doctor says. He points his Sonic Screwdriver at the self-destruct button. The Dalek destroys the button. The Doctor nods and he starts looking worried. He goes into the TARDIS. The Doctor presses a few controls that make the Dalek spaceship go with the TARDIS. He travels to the Dalek planet, drops off the spaceship, and heads back. It cuts to the Doctor and Lilly taking the knocked out Detective to the planet next to Gallifrey. Characters *Jesse Bob Harper asThe Twelfth Doctor *Actor as Lilly Smith *Actor as Sherlock Holmes *Actor as The Detective *Actor as Daleks *Actor as The Dalek Master Read More Category:Doctor Who Fan Show